Some techniques have been developed to analyze and predict behavior of a bone as described by a force versus displacement curve. The present disclosure relates to improvements in methods of a structural engineering technique called finite element (“FE”) analysis for modeling bone structural behavior to predict bone strength or “fracture load.”